The King of Fighters XIV Roster
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: This fic is now 4 YRS OLD, and thus OUTDATED! It is only up for those who want to start at the beginning of my KOF series! This is NOT a real Character List, so no new reviews PLEASE.
1. Roster

_Disclaimer: I don't own King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_** Hello, everyone. This is my first time in the KOF section and I hope to be acclimated with the section soon. Now, this is the tournament roster for an upcoming fic. I hope you like my reasoning and I hope you like the roster. And here … we … go:**

**The King of Fighters XIV Roster: **

**The New Japan Team**

Kyo Kusanagi

Shingo Yabuki

Benimaru Nikaido

After the King of Fighters XIII, Kyo and Shingo found themselves without a third member, as Iori was understandably no longer an option. They then contacted _Goro Daimon_, but he declined as his son was preparing for his first Judo competition, an event Goro was determined not to miss. Then, just as Kyo and Shingo started to consider they may miss the tournament, they got a save from a good friend: **Benimaru Nikaido**. Goro told him that the two of them were having a hard time finding a third, so, Benimaru decided to leave the 'Rival Team', and aid Kyo in dealing with **Ash Crimson** especially considering what happened between the two during the KOF XIII. In doing so, it produces a Japan team that's never been seen before, a rather odd fact considering how familiar the members are with each other.

**The Rival Team**

Elisabeth Blanctorche

Duo Lon

Iori Yagami

All set to go against Ash for a final time, Elisabeth and Duo Lon got a surprise when Benimaru told them that he was leaving. When asked why, he merely said that he would still be fighting Ash, but he would do it alongside Kyo as insurance for the Kusanagi heir. That was good for Kyo, but it still left 'The Rival Team' one member short. Enter **Iori Yagami**. Since having his Magatama stolen, Iori has been relentlessly searching for Ash, wandering from place to place, following lead after lead, but with no results. Then, one day, Duo Lon and Elisabeth found and approached Iori about joining their team. Elisabeth and Duo explained that they could find and confront Ash because of their extensive knowledge on him, and Iori agrees to join, marking the first time Iori has been on the 'Rival Team' since his debut.

**The Lone Wolves Team**

Terry Bogard

Andy Bogard

Duck King

It wouldn't be the 'Lone Wolves' without **Terry Bogard**. Now, with Hokutomaru well again, Andy went back to focusing on his student's training, but, when the invitation came, he was unsure whether to respond or not. However, thanks to the combined efforts of Hokutomaru, Terry, and Mai, Andy decides to makes his return to the King of Fighters Tournament. Andy also got encouragement from a rather unexpected source: **Duck King**. Even though it took multiple people to convince him the first time, Duck King jumped at the chance to compete again, saying that he 'couldn't resist the beat and the rhythm of the tournament'.

**The Korea Team**

Kaphwan Kim

Jhun Hoon

"May" Jinju Lee

The day the invitations came, Kaphwan Kim went to tell his students (and planned partners), _Chang Koehan_ and _Choi Bounge_. However, when he went to the gym where they were training, he found both Chang and Choi … severely beaten, almost to death. As he saw his students suffering and trying to recuperate in the hospital, Kim shook with anger at what was definitely an evil act, but he was also now put in a difficult position: he didn't have a team. Fortunately, when they heard about what happened, **May Lee** and **Jhun Hoon** quickly came to wish Chang and Choi well, and to aid Kim in finding who was responsible, setting up the first Korea team without either Chang or Choi on it. The problem now is that they have no clues, leads, or suspects. So, who could have done this? Why would they do this? And how strong are they to have beaten Chang and Choi so badly?

**The Gorgeous Team**

King

Mai Shiranui

Blue Mary

With Andy once again in the tournament, Mai also resolved to compete when she reunited with a former teammate, King. As the case always seems to be, King and Mai Shiranui are eager to compete in the KOF, but, per Robert's request, Yuri rejoined the Kyokugen team, leaving 'The Women's Team' without a third member once again. Soon, Mai and King contact all the former members of the team only to be turned away each time. Just as they pondered looking for an all-new member, they remembered one former member they hadn't contacted: **Blue Mary**. At first, she began to decline as 'Those from the Past' were still at large, but she got some further encouragement from **Seth** and **Vanessa**, who said that coming from a different angle would probably be beneficial. So, with that, Blue Mary rejoined the Gorgeous Team. If nothing else, Mary thought, it would be fun to reunite with the Women Fighters again.

**Kyokugen Team**

Ryo Sakazaki

Robert Garcia

Yuri Sakazaki

Ever determined to promote the name Kyokugen, Ryo easily decided to participate in the tournament, joined by his returning friend, Robert. The problem with his company now resolved, Robert returned ready to get back to the tournament. Yuri however was the wild card this year. With Robert's return, King gave him his spot on team, and, when they both reunited with the also-returning Mai Shiranui, Yuri began to leave as well in hoped of re-forming the original Women Fighters' Team. However, while she got the expected pressure from her father and brother, the convincing factor actually came from Robert, who sincerely entreated her to stay. Sorry to let her friends down but nonetheless affected by Robert's words, Yuri eventually decides to stay with the Kyokugen team.

**Anti-Kyokugen Team**

Eiji Kisaragi

Kasumi Todoh

Malin

Just as the 'Kyokugen' team fights to boost the art's reputation, this team joins to break it down. Also, just like the 'Kyokugen team', the 'Anti-Kyokugen' team faced termination when Malin was told by a source that Yuri Sakazaki wouldn't be in that team, destroying Malin's reason for being in the team. However, after using her skills in espionage to see for herself, Malin found out that Yuri had eventually decided to stay with 'Kyokugen' team, meaning that the 'Anti-Kyokugen' would be competing as well.

**Garou: Mark of the Wolves Team**

Bonne Jenet

Gato

Tizoc

Enjoying the tournament despite its lack of tournament money, Bonne Jenet summons Tizoc and Gato to compete in the tournament again. Unbeknownst to Gato however, _Hotaru Futaba_ managed to get through to Tizoc and even Jenet, and the three plan to set up a meeting between her and Gato. Also, finding out through her Lillien Knights, Jenet learned that several wealthy parties including a member of **Blanctorche** and _the owner of a major Japanese financial corporation_ had also entered this year's tournament. Not wanting to pass up a chance for a major monetary gain, she easily decided to summon her 'Garou' teammates again.

**Psycho Soldier Team**

Athena Asamiya

Sie Kensou

Momoko

The Psycho Soldier team again joins the tournament for their fans and to inspire good in people. But, there is something else fueling just underneath the surface. Lately, they all (including _Chin Gentsai_) have been sensing a subtle but steady feeling of dread within, an almost foreboding sense of things to come that seemed to hover over them. What's was worse was that the feeling seems to be centered on Sie and Bao, something that unnerves Sie as he can feel it as well. With them all feeling the same thing, it's now a matter of when and what's going to happen.

**Agents Team**

Seth

Vanessa

Ramon

The 'Agents Team' is again working with Ikari to investigate 'Those from the Past' and Ron. Although Seth wasn't originally going to compete, it was learned that Blue Mary had been offered a spot on another team: one she formerly competed on, 'The Gorgeous Team'. Heidern and the 'Agents team' eventually figured that with an agent flying under the radar, it would give them a better chance to encounter their enemies. Going through with the idea, Seth encourages Mary to join with her former team, which she does, and joins the 'Agents Team'.

**K' Team**

K'

Maxima

Kula Diamond

Being caught up in the Ikari invasion, K' and company briefly encountered and attacked the two children who blew up one of the ships, only for the two girls to speed past them without damage. Angered by the audacity of the attack, K' sets out to get another shot at the two girls and 'Those from the Past'. A chance for payback did not come in KOF XIII, only fueling his desire. Fortunately, he doesn't have to wait long as he and his team get invitations to the next tournament soon after. Also, K' was mildly affected to hear that Kyo had lost his flame, but blew it off when he found out that it was only for a moment.

**Ikari Warriors Team**

Ralf Jones

Clark Still

Whip

The Ikari Warriors continue their investigation into 'Those from the Past', but now the fight against the mysterious group has grown personal… Mere feet away but unable to prevent it , Ralf, Clark, and Whip witnessed the attack on _Heidern_ and the theft of his eye patch, something Ralf and Clark that take personally for its blatant nature. Not taking invasion sitting down, Ralf and, in a departure from his usually-calm demeanor, Clark continue to pursue 'Those from the Past'. Whip also takes the attack to heart, and seeks an encounter with the two girls, not only for her Ikari teammates but also for her 'younger brother' K', who also wants to take the two girls down.

**Ash Team**

Ash Crimson

Sharon

Xiao Lon

In KOF XIII, Ash Crimson managed to steal the Kusanagi sword from Kyo, acquiring the three Sacred Treasures. His triumph was short-lived, however, as he lost the sword almost immediately afterward thanks to the actions of 'The Rival Team' (Elisabeth, Duo, and Benimaru), Iori, and even Kyo himself. Escaping with two treasures still in tow but having tasted the combined power of all three, Ash longed to feel it again. When he received his invitation for KOF XIV, he began hearing rumors of _'a man with white fire'_, and tracked the source to one **Hiroshi Amaterasu**. Hoping to recruit the 19-year-old fighter, Ash paid him a home visit, but Hiroshi, somehow knowing of Ash's past actions, aggressively turns him away. Without a team, Ash was unsure of who to call on, but he was soon approached by two women: **Sharon**, a woman with red streaks of hair and a familiar looking fighting style, and **Xiao Lon**, a young woman with a very familiar name. The two of them heard that he needed team members and offer their membership with Sharon even beating Ash in a game of Chess to join him. Though weary of the two at first, Ash couldn't pass up such an intriguing prospect and accepts their proposition.

And Finally…

**Heaven and Earth Team**

Vice

Mature

Hiroshi Amaterasu

This Tournament's wild card team… This marks the (formal) return of Vice and Mature to the tournament ranks, but many things about this team are largely a mystery to everyone else. The only thing known about the third member of this team is that he is the owner of the _Amaterasu Corporation_, _estate_, and _fortune_. After that, only questions abound: How did Vice and Mature survive the end of KOF '96? How did they come across this young man and why have they emerged with him now? There does seem to be one clear reason for their return, but why have they waited so long to act towards achieving it? The most pressing question on everyone's mind however is…

_Who is the 19-year-old Hiroshi Amaterasu? _

End Roster

_**A/N: **_**SO, how was it? I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you come back again. See you later, and please Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	2. Profiles

_Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters_

_**A/N: **_**Hello, fellow readers and writers. This is just an expansion on my roster; it's simply the profile for the two original characters I created for this story. I hope you like them. And here … we … go:**

**KOF Original Character Profiles:**

**Sharon**

Full Name: "The Queen of Hearts" Sharon

Birthday/Age: July 7; 25 years old

Height: 6'

Weight: 137 lbs.

Blood type: AB

Birthplace: Ireland

Family/Relatives: Oswald (uncle)

Occupation: Professional Hit woman

Likes: Her uncle, Romance, Elisabeth Blanctorche "for 'heart' reasons"

Dislikes: Enigmatic people, "Little girls who play fighting" (i.e. Bonne Jenet, Momoko, Malin etc.)

Hobbies: Playing Chess, Winning poker games

Favorite Food: Chocolate

Forte in Sports: Chess, all card games

Favorite Music: None

Measurements: 90, 58, 86

Special Skill: Can seduce any human being

Most Unpleasant: Sprinting after targets

Personal Treasures: The bottle ships her uncle gives her, her personalized 'Queen of Hearts' card

Weapons: Poker deck, Kunai knives

Fighting Style: Karnoffel Ninjutsu

Voice Actress: Kikuko Inoue

**Hiroshi Amaterasu**

Full Name: Hiroshi Kenshin Amaterasu

Birthday/Age: May 4; 19 years old

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 168 lbs.

Blood type: O

Birthplace: Osaka, Japan

Family/Relatives: Arata (father); Nagisa (mother); Shiori (sister); Vice (adoptive 'sister'); Mature (adoptive 'sister'); Maxwell (personal assistant); Almeida (caretaker)

Occupation: Owner of the Amaterasu estate, financial conglomerate, and Amaterasu Industries

Likes: His family (adopted or otherwise), His friends, KOF tournaments

Dislikes: Arrogance, Condescendence, Death

Hobbies: Sparring w/ Vice and Mature, Reminiscing about his family, Watching KOF tournaments

Favorite Food: Blood Oranges, Chinese food

Forte in Sports: Good at all sports

Favorite Music: Partial to Yoko Shimomura and Nobuo Uematsu, but enjoys all kinds of music

Special Skill: Can sense when a woman he feels close is in danger or injured

Most Unpleasant: Cruelty especially toward women

Personal Treasures: Friends and family, the hand-painted portrait of he and his family, his father's pocket watch, his mother's locket, his sister's jewelry box

Weapons: None

Fighting Style: Amaterasu Fighting Arts

Voice Actor: Tetsuya Kakihara


	3. Movelist and Changes

_Disclaimer: I don't own King of Fighters, just this character and his move-set…_

_**A/N: **_**To avoid confusion and to give a reference source, these are some changes to Vice and Mature, and the move-list for Hiroshi Amaterasu. Anytime I refer to a name in the story, I'm referring to these. And here … we … go:**

**Changes:**

Mature:

---- She uses her stance from the King of Fighters 1998.

---- She now can perform 'Decide Slayer'.

---- She gains her 'Ecstasy 816' HSDM from KOF 2002.

---- She had a new DM (an original from me) called 'Over joy': She sends three waves of metallic cutting energy forward from her 'Death Row' motion, and finishes with an 'Ebony Tears'.

-----------

Vice:

---- She uses her stance from Capcom vs. SNK 2.

---- She gains access to 'Decide Slayer' from CVS2; it combos after 'Mayhem'.

---- She gains access to 'Tranquility' from CVS2; it would have a notation of qcf+K.

---- 'Mayhem' can combo into 'Decide Slayer' or 'Misanthrope'.

---- 'Gore Fest' can combo into 'Misanthrope' or 'Tranquility'.

---- She performs 'Nail Bomb' from CVS2 on LP and 'Blackened' on SP.

---- She gains her 'Cannibal Corpse' HSDM from KOF 2002.

---- Her 'Overkill' and 'Dying Conception' are combined: It starts with Dying Conception's 'Negative Gain' beginning and ends with Overkill's ground spike; It has 'Dying Conception' notation of qcf, qcf + K.

* * *

**Move-list:**

Hiroshi Amaterasu: 

_Angel Spark_ (qcf + P; also in air)

---- A projective of white fire. It can be done from the air or the ground.

_Heavens Flare_ (dp + K)

---- A somersault kick covered in white flames. It looks similar to the 'Somersault Kick' of Charlie Nash from Street Fighter Alpha.

_Heavens Fall_ (reverse dp + K)

---- A spinning axe kick that causes fire damage. It evades projectiles. It looks similar to the 'Bandit Revolver' of Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear.

_Angel Rush_ (qcb + P)

---- A dashing palm thrust that leaves a trail of fire behind. It rebounds opponents off walls. It looks similar to the 'Pile Bunker' of Slayer from Guilty Gear.

_Divine Dive_ (in air, qcb + P)

---- A diving, blazing cross chop. It staggers the opponent on hit, allowing for combos after.

_Divine Press_ (hcf + K)

---- He runs up with a knee to the gut, digs his hand into the opponent's gut, and ignites a point-blank explosion; the fire explodes in the shape of the kanji for 'Shine' or 'Angel'. It looks similar to Kyo Kusanagi's '211 Crescent Moon Flash' or Iori Yagami's 'Crescent Moon Crunch'.

_Heaven's Brace_ (hcb + P)

---- He spins behind an incoming attack, and sets off a point-blank explosion with a kick. The fire explodes in the shape of the kanji for 'Divinity' or 'Heaven'. It looks similar to Kasumi Todo's 'Fake-out Punch Kick counter'.

_Sky Scraper_ (qcb + K)

---- A rising spiral kick. It's the first part of a chain. Alone, it juggles against walls.

_Second Ascent_ (after Sky Scraper, qcb + K)

---- A follow-up spiral kick. Sky Scraper and Second Ascent together resemble Kaphwan Kim's 'Blowing Sandblaster'.

_Heaven's Reach_ (after Second Ascent, dp + K)

---- A mid-air Heaven's Flare. It is a combo-ender.

Angel Outburst (in air also; qcb, hcf + P)

----DM; An auto-combo that ends with a giant fireball. It has full body invulnerability on the dash, and passes through projectiles (even DMs).

Heaven Nova (qcb, hcf + K)

---- DM; A barrage of two Sky Scrapers and two Second Ascent, and ending with three consecutive Heaven's Reaches. It's an excellent anti-air.

Heaven Sign (qcf, qcf)

---- HSDM/LDM; Hiroshi opens his arms to his opponent. If hit, the screen goes black, and the figure of a woman appears in light in Hiroshi's place. A moment later, The screen returns to normal with Hiroshi slumped over where he was, and the opponent is engulfed in a huge pillar of white flames. Counters most attacks including DMs; only absorbs projectiles. This deals massive damage especially countering auto-combo DMs such as 'Rage of the 8 Maidens', Kyokugen's 'Furious Fandango', 'Phoenix Kick', and even 'Shun Goku Satsu' (if that character were in the game).

End Chapter


End file.
